


Wind flower

by oneandonlylilith



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneandonlylilith/pseuds/oneandonlylilith
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 7





	Wind flower

咚，咚咚，咚咚……  
敲了很久门也不见开门，道英在心里暗暗地叹了口气。思来想去还是去酒店前台拿了房卡。夜已经很深了，不用担心会碰到什么过路的人，但为了谨慎起见还是从黑漆漆的消防通道下了楼梯。等到终于拿到房卡后，不知道该说是意料之中还是出乎意料，轻轻推开房门后，罕见的、醉酒后独有的气味瞬时扑鼻而来，弥漫了整个小小的套房。

罪魁祸首正趴在圆木桌子上，脸颊红红的，眼圈也红红的，不知道是不是刚刚才哭过。看到有人来了所以抬起了眼睛，一眨眼就变成漂亮的三眼皮。“还知道过来吗我们道英。”一张嘴是满嘴的酒气，声音还是那么轻声细语的，尾音喜欢往上飘，却好像已经醉的不省人事了，嘴巴里还在嘟嘟囔囔不知道什么东西。“哥醉了。”道英不动声色地帮泰容脱下大衣搭到椅背，是他很爱惜的衣服，第二天早上被他知道这件衣服沾满了酒气的话，一定又会独自闹别扭的。泰容抱紧破洞窄脚裤包裹下的细细的小腿，把红到发烫的小脸埋进膝盖里，好一会才抬起头来，眼眶旁还挂着一点眼泪。“不是和我们东赫住在一起很开心吗，怎么现在又来找我。”

这一切的一切都要追溯到今天分房的时候。经纪人哥哥不知道为何突然大发慈悲，让大家自己选择自己的舍友。大巴车后座的成员们都热热闹闹的选好了舍友，坐在最前排的队长却只是安安静静地望向窗外。道英应该会来主动找自己的吧。虽然已经确定了关系，哪怕没有明说成员们也大部分都知道个大概，但泰容还是会对恋人的选择充满了不自信。他轻轻地咬了咬指甲的边缘，这是他一贯紧张的表现，哪怕直播时会被经纪人提醒打断，也没办法真正地改变这个坏毛病。手机里传来kkt的提示消息，是备注“道英glass❤️”的人的消息，稍微有点颤抖的手指划开消息，映入眼帘的却是自己被抛弃的噩耗。“东赫说想向我请教一下那款赛车游戏的技巧，我打算谦虚地去教导教导他，所以这次先和他一个房间了，哥不要介意哦。”

不要介意。怎么可能不介意呢。泰容的手轻轻地晃了晃，把打下来的回复一个字一个字地删除后锁上了手机。现在的成员人数是单数个，今天晚上要一个人睡觉了，一旁的经纪人还在打趣说是队长的特权，心烦意乱的泰容也只能带着笑机械地点点头。为什么要抛下我。虽然明天的行程很满，两个人住在一起也大概率做不了什么，可是可以在工作的日子里抱着恋人的后腰心满意足地睡觉，应该是多么幸福的一件事啊。为什么要抛下我呢。下车后泰容没有说话，和经纪人一起去为大家办理了入住手续。面无表情的泰容好像又变成了那个拒人于千里之外的冷脸，成员们也都在面面相觑后噤声了。怎么好像又把气氛搞糟了。泰容心里十分懊恼，努力对着镜子练习后挤出了一个微笑，那副僵硬的模样却把自己都吓到了。对不起大家，虽然不想这样，可是实在没有办法假装和掩盖自己失落委屈的情绪。办完住房手续后自己先上了楼，以身体不舒服为理由婉拒了大家晚上的聚餐活动，叫酒店服务送了几瓶红酒后打算喝完就睡觉。明明知道这不是什么大事，却也止不住地去胡思乱想和难过。自己知道自己就是这样一个充满别扭的人，可是又有什么别的办法呢，就这样别扭地活到了二十五岁，好像总是需要别人无休止的关爱和包容。我可真是个糟糕的人啊。一边难过一边自我否定的泰容往胃里灌下了一杯又一杯的红酒，整个身体都热了起来，到最后自己也搞不清楚自己在置什么气了，只觉得昏昏沉沉的很想睡觉，模模糊糊中也不知道自己究竟在等待什么。

“哥洗过澡了吗？”房间里一阵沉默，还是道英先开口打破了僵局。泰容懵懵地抬起头看着道英，好像听不懂他在说什么一样。他的眼黑很大，从下往上看人的时候，会显得过于无辜。道英弯下腰来凑上去闻了闻泰容的后颈，没有那股熟悉的沐浴露的香味，不禁在心里惊呼一声不好。这么爱干净的泰容还没来得及洗澡就只顾一杯接一杯地给自己灌酒，可想而知他一个人呆在这里的时候心里有多难过。道英在心里后悔不已。虽然他自己也承认自己今天的举动多少是想让泰容少一点点对恋人无休止的依赖，但现在的心里塞的满满当当的只有无休止的后悔和心疼。他去浴室放好了一缸热水，轻轻地帮泰容一粒一粒地解开扣子。“干嘛......干嘛呀。”泰容紧紧地抓住游离在自己胸前的道英修长的指节，过快的心跳声从指节传到道英的耳边。“今天不能做的......明天会没力气。”泰容很认真地说。

“不是要做。”道英没好气地笑了笑。“要抱着哥去洗澡然后睡个好觉，这样才好打起精神面对明天的行程。”嘴上虽然这么说，看到泰容敏感到马上就立起来的乳头还是忍不住在周围打了打转。因为喝了酒所以全身都很烫，不安分的手指逐渐滑向平坦的小腹，那里一点点多余的赘肉都没有，有的只是瘦出形状的线条，现在滚烫的像是要把道英的手指都整个吞噬。“你......你又欺负我。”泰容睁着大眼睛，眼眶旁还有刚才没擦干净的眼泪，就这么啪嗒啪嗒地掉了下来，融化在了泛着粉红色的发烫的大腿内侧。

醉酒的哥实在是太可爱了。因为泰容酒量很差，自己也不喜欢喝酒，所以就算是道英也很少看到泰容醉酒后的模样。现在的泰容就像没做绝育的发情的母猫一样，轻轻摸摸他腰以下的部位就会发抖的厉害，还用不知所措的眼睛痴痴地看着你。把全身透着粉红色的泰容放进浴缸里，用沐浴球仔细地擦过身体上每一寸皮肤，随着道英的手指不怀好意地四处游走，泰容粉红色前端的性器也不安分地在水里翘了起来，当事人则羞的耳朵都红了。“放松，放松。”道英在泰容耳朵后面轻轻哄他的小队长，手指却依旧做着坏心眼的事情。用力掐了掐泰容摇晃的腰窝，手掌覆盖住颤抖的前端来回摩擦，泰容的身子还是发抖的厉害。为什么又是这样呢，自己要赤裸相对着正襟危坐的坏蛋，想到这里泰容又委屈地大粒大粒地掉下了眼泪，在热水按摩的冲击下眼泪汪汪地射精了。好像小狗啊，明明泰容应该是小猫才对的。射精时的大脑一片空白到发麻，心里虽然还在怄气还在难过，身体却爽到不行了，噙着眼泪含住道英的手指，像还在磨牙的小狗狗一样摇着屁股来撒娇，嘴巴里却又不愿意张嘴说出一句完整的话。

“不许走。”安静的房间里再次被打破了沉默，这次开口的是泰容。不是不要走，而是不许走。该怎么形容泰容的占有欲呢。其实真的很强很强，只是几乎不会宣之于口，宁愿折磨自己让自己痛苦也不愿意开口让对方知道。从确定关系的第一天起道英就隐隐有这样的预感，一方面心疼他只会和自己怄气，一方面又好像想让他自己亲口说出，但现在唯一可以确定的事情是，这个世界上不会再有人比吃醋的李泰容还要可爱，至少在这样的瞬间里，不去考虑未来也想说一句任性的永远。道英轻轻地用手掌撩起泰容被打湿的刘海，露出他饱满的额头，在那里留下了一个宛如誓言的亲吻。“嗯，我们说好了，我不会走。”

“以后也不许走，不要丢下我一个人。”还是那样多少带点撒娇的语气。平时对粉丝们用这样的语气说话，私底下也像这样对成员撒娇，好想把这样可爱的队长占为己有。道英帮泰容擦干身上的水珠，为他套上刚烘干了一遍的睡衣，替他的小队长好好地盖上了被子。“道英也一起来睡。”泰容不安地拉了拉道英的衣角，用几乎是恳求的语气对他说话。“我在看这附近有没有干洗店。”道英耐心地拉住泰容的手对他解释。“哥昨天把大衣弄脏了，明天要送到干洗店及时地拯救回来才行。”“那些事情现在都不重要。”泰容从道英的手里拿走了他正在摆弄的手机，紧紧地搂住了他的后腰。是啊，哪怕这么多乱七八糟的事情都堆在了一起，眼下也没有爱他来的要紧。道英也钻进了被子里，紧紧地搂住泰容，听着他均匀的呼吸声而安静地睡去。

-END-


End file.
